Save You
by believeindreams-believeinyou
Summary: Melinda's life has spiralled out of control since Jim died. She doesn't know how to cope with the hurt. This is just a little fanfic about how she feels, and how Delia feels. My first FanFic! Please read&review.


Save you.

A fan fiction by Michelle De Visser.

This is a Ghost Whisperer Fan Fiction, at the time Jim had died.

This is about Melinda's heartache, and Delia giving her strength to continue on.

(I put my iPod on shuffle, and Kelly Clarkson's "Save You" came on. I felt inspired to write this, so here it is.)

Melinda sat by the front window of the store, gazing out at the ambulance driving past. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and her heart started to ache again. She knew she shouldn't be here, looking out the window, but she couldn't help it. If she hid it all inside, it was better that falling apart, right?

Delia walked up behind her.

Delia: Melinda, I'm so sorry. You don't have to be here, I can take over if you'd like.

Melinda slowly shook her head. Her heart ached too much for words.

Delia could tell that Melinda was spiralling out of control, but didn't know how to break her fall. She never had this kind of experience-besides her own husband's death-and even then she didn't feel a thing like she imagined Melinda felt, and she had Ned to keep her strong. Melinda had no-one. She just looked so sad all the time, and there was nothing Delia or anyone else could do to stop it.

Delia sat down beside Melinda silently, hoping that just her presence would comfort, as she had no clue what to say.

Melinda looked the other way and shut her eyes, trying to pretend that the hand resting on hers (which was Delia's) was Jim's. She couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his perfect face. She remembered how his eyes would light up with genuine excitement every time she told him about her day, and how they wanted to have a family and how excited he would have been to be a father. "Now he won't get to" she thought to herself.

She could hear his voice echoing inside her mind, and the pain eased to a throbbing. It wasn't gentle by a long shot, but it was easier than the ache.

Delia sat silently, staring at Melinda the entire time. She could tell when the pain eased, as the crease on her forehead lightened ever-so-slightly. The frown never did, though. It looked as if it was permanently etched onto her skin. The sadness looked as if it would never leave her eyes.

When the silence was finally broken, it was Melinda who spoke.

Melinda: I--thank you, Delia.

Delia: It's alright, Mel. I know how hard this is for you. I just wish there was some way of easing the pain.

Melinda nods.

Delia: It will always hurt, but it will get easier over time.

"Ha! Easier?" Melinda thought. "She thinks this ache will go away? I don't think so. I can't imagine my life without the ache, reminding me of all that I've lost."

Melinda got up and busied herself with tidying shelves. It didn't take her mind off of the throbbing, or the memories which lashed out at her head; trying to rip it to pieces, or even the longing of her heart, but it was better than wasting away. She would never, ever, get over Jim. "I will love him forever, even if that means keeping the ache and pain" she thought fiercely to herself.

Melinda was a shell of her former self for days. Delia watched as the life in her eyes crumbled away, leaving nothing but sadness. She saw the Melinda she once knew and loved turn into an emotionless zombie, turning away from any communication or happiness. She had cried openly in front of Delia for a long time, but now they didn't even speak. Melinda just tidied the shelves, and made sure everything was perfect. Delia knew she was going to pieces, but didn't know how to put her back together. Only Jim could do that, she concluded.

Weeks passed, and finally Delia couldn't take it anymore.

"Melinda." Delia said, grabbing her arm as she spoke.

Melinda looked her directly in the eyes, but showed no notion of caring how concerned she was.

"Melinda, I know you're hurting, but it's okay to show it. It's okay to be sad." Delia whispered.

A flash of sadness wavered across Melinda's face. Her perfect guard faltered for a moment. She hadn't realised that Delia had noticed. She thought Delia thought she was getting better. Clearly, she was wrong.

"Melinda. Listen to me. I know you can talk. I know you're sad, and your heart is probably aching, but its okay. I wish I could help you, Melinda, but you won't let me. You're shutting everyone out, and that isn't going to help. You need to give your friends a chance. I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. I tried to reach out to you, but you shut me out. I wish I could save you. Save you from yourself" Delia confided.


End file.
